The List
by penaschmidt
Summary: Finn likes to keep lists, one day Rae finds a particularly interesting one
1. Chapter 1

**I haven't written anything in a while, and I was writing something for my friend and my creative juices were flowing. Seeing as how Shawna is my favourite fanfic writer in all of the world, I saw her tags on ****this post**** and decided to write this for her. **

**#there needs to be a fic where rae finds a list that finn has kept of all the places they've done it, #and another one of all the places he'd like them to do it**

Since the debacle that had ensued when Rae had read Chloe's diary, Rae had made a vow to herself to never snoop in anyone's personal belongings again. Not just because she was worried about what she might find, but because she now understood more than ever, that it wasn't fair on anyone to have their privacy invaded.

At least that was what she had told herself when she saw Finn nervously fumbling with a notebook when she had walked into his room one day. He had adamantly assured her that it was just homework for English and nothing important. Rae had a hard time believing he would try to hide something as trivial as an essay on the relevance of 'Macbeth' to modern day life. Alas, she trusted him and didn't need to go looking. That's right. Finn said it was an English essay, so it was an English essay. Yes. He wasn't hiding anything. He was only fumbling because he was startled when she had walked in unannounced. Not because it was something he didn't want her to see. Right?

It's not that Rae didn't trust Finn, because she did. After all, nothing he had ever done would make her think she couldn't. She was just curious. And really, she just wanted to read it so maybe she could help him get a better grade, English _is_ her best subject. That was all. She wasn't going to look at it because she thought it was something different. No way.

Rae had let the thought of what was in Finn's desk drawer take over her entire mind, unintentionally showing it on her face. Finn, being the ever-observant boyfriend he is, noticed the look on Rae's face. At first he had thought maybe she was constipated or something, but then realised that was stupid and so went with his next suspicion instead. Usually when she got quiet like this it meant that thoughts were rapidly running through her mind like wildfire. He suspected that she was about to unleash those thoughts very soon so he offered to go make a brew, knowing that in these situations that was the best way to keep her calm when she did let go of her motions. Unbeknown to him, leaving his girlfriend unattended in his room was probably not the best idea.

As soon as Finn shut his bedroom door behind him, Rae's eyes immediately darted to the desk drawer. 'No Rae, don't do it, you know its wrong'

"Oh bollocks" she sighed out as she went for it. If he caught her and it just so happened to be his English paper like he had claimed she would just tell him what she had told herself. She was reading it for 'academic purposes'.

She opened up the drawer, to see the notebook sitting right on top. She recognised it straight away. It wasn't one of his college books like he had said; it was his list book, or whatever he called it. One night when he was trying to convince her that he did weird stuff as well he had confessed to her that he liked to write lists. A lot of the time's it was pro's and con's lists or to-do lists, but sometimes he wrote one's that were completely meaningless like "12 ways to eat fish" or "brands of tea". One time he'd showed her one that he had written just after he had met her, and it was titled "Everything that makes her perfect". She was quite fond of that one. He had explained to her that it helped him sort through things in his mind without having to verbalise it. It calmed him down when his thoughts were racing.

She didn't understand why Finn had been embarrassed about his list book, she had known about it for a long time. He told her, and yeah she may have giggled when he did, but she made sure he knew that something as silly as that could never make her stop loving him. She almost resigned to the fact that Finn really did just fumble with the book because he was startled, but then why had he lied?

Rae flicked open the book to the most recent page that had been written in. It was divided into two columns, much like his pro's and con's lists generally were. Glancing down at the headings, Rae began to get more curious and began ignoring the fact that she was still invading his privacy very much.

The headings read 'done' and 'want to do'. Before reading further, Rae assumed it was going to be similar to a to-do list or perhaps a bucket list of some sorts. But as her eyes scanned the page, she began to understand why Finn had been so nervous when he had almost been caught. On the left hand side of the page read words like 'my bedroom', 'her bedroom', 'car', 'Chloe's pool', 'on the kitchen table' the last one catching her eye and making her laugh 'against probably every wall of my house, most walls at least, nah every wall definitely'. She knew instantly that Finn was listing the places they had had sex. Moving her eyes to the right side of the page, she became curious as to some of the places Finn had wanted to have sex with her in the future.

"You cheeky bastard" she mumbled as her eyes read over some of the locations. She had to admit, most of them sounded pretty sexy, and she wasn't going to lie, she had even fantasized about them herself.

After reading most of the list, she heard Finn coming up the stairs; she quickly closed the book, placing it back in the drawer and sat back down where she had been, pretending like she hadn't moved at all.

Finn walked back into his room with a smile and two mugs. After handing one to Rae and sitting back down himself, he asked her what was up, expecting her to let go of all the thoughts he assumed she had been holding in earlier.

"I was thinking maybe we should do something wild, like go mini-golfing after dark? I wanna work on the windmill hole," She requested with a smirk and a wink.

Finn spat out his drink. "Um…yeah, that sounds like fun".


	2. Chapter 2

p style="margin-top: 5px; margin-bottom: 5px; font-family: cambria; text-align: justify;"strongOkay, so as much as I was never planning on writing a second part of this, because I can't write smut for shit, I never really get people in my ask and so when I got people asking me to continue, I sorta had to and just caved/strong/p  
p style="margin-top: 5px; margin-bottom: 5px; font-family: cambria; text-align: justify;"strongspan style="text-decoration: line-through;"The smut is literally so unbelievably awkward and bad and/span I was about 3 seconds away from just writing "Finn's P go in Rae's V, bang, bang, bang, orgasm, THE END"/strong/p  
p style="margin-top: 5px; margin-bottom: 5px; font-family: cambria; text-align: justify;"strongEnhoy!/strong/p  
p style="margin-top: 5px; margin-bottom: 5px; font-family: cambria; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin-top: 5px; margin-bottom: 5px; font-family: cambria; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin-top: 5px; margin-bottom: 5px; font-family: cambria; text-align: justify;""Ow, ow, ow, oh bollocks" Finn giggled as Rae tried to climb in through the tear in the wire fence, getting jabbed by every cut wire, piercing her through her leggings. Finn was attempting to be gentlemanly by holding as many pieces back as he could, but he couldn't stop himself from laughing at how dramatic she was being./p  
p style="margin-top: 5px; margin-bottom: 5px; font-family: cambria; text-align: justify;""Don't laugh at me, it fuckin' hurts". When Rae had agreed to cross another location off Finn's sex list, she hadn't considered how difficult and painful it would be to actually get in after hours. Or the fact that breaking and entering was highly illegal. She supposed the excitement of doing something so sneaky was meant to be a turn on. At least she hoped it would be because this whole crawling on the dirty ground through a hole the size of a bloody football was certainly not her idea of a good time./p  
p style="margin-top: 5px; margin-bottom: 5px; font-family: cambria; text-align: justify;"Finn followed through after Rae, not so giggly anymore now that he was getting scratched by the wire./p  
p style="margin-top: 5px; margin-bottom: 5px; font-family: cambria; text-align: justify;""Yeah, that's right, feel the pain." Rae joked, getting him back for laughing at her. Finn was up and holding her hand before he had a chance to make a smartarse comment back. Rae's sarcastic face turned into a shy smile when she felt his hand grab hers. This is why she had done it. Because pleasing Finn gave her the best feeling in the world and she would go to the ends of the Earth for that boy, even if it meant getting covered in dirt and probably requiring a tetanus shot from all the dirty metal. /p  
p style="margin-top: 5px; margin-bottom: 5px; font-family: cambria; text-align: justify;"The lovebirds walked over to the 8supth/sup hole (the one where that pesky little windmill always blocked your shot) filled with anticipation. However, they surely weren't expecting there to be any security in a $5 a game, nearly out of business putt putt golf centre. So when they saw a man walking around in a grey uniform carrying a torch around, they had no choice but to jump into the closest standing figure, which just so happened to be a giant princess castle. Considering they had security walking around, you'd think they'd put locks on their courses, evidently not./p  
p style="margin-top: 5px; margin-bottom: 5px; font-family: cambria; text-align: justify;"Rae and Finn crouched in the small space, laughing, still fully clothed. The space was tight and they were bent so low you would think they were midgets. They remained in the same position until they heard the security guard walk back to what they assumed to be his post./p  
p style="margin-top: 5px; margin-bottom: 5px; font-family: cambria; text-align: justify;"Rae looked at Finn, still laughing, "so what the hell do we do now. There is zero room in here, and what if he hears us?"/p  
p style="margin-top: 5px; margin-bottom: 5px; font-family: cambria; text-align: justify;"Rae's argument fell dead on her lips when Finn plonked down and pulled her into his lap, kissing her lustily. He had gotten this far; he sure as hell wasn't going to give up now. Bollocks to no space, he liked being this close to her, wanted to be all the time. The noise thing, well he couldn't promise she wouldn't be screaming very soon./p  
p style="margin-top: 5px; margin-bottom: 5px; font-family: cambria; text-align: justify;"Finn slowly began to run his hands up and down her sides, ever so subtly pushing her t-shirt up. Rae got the idea pretty quickly and pulled back, pulling her shirt off with awkwardly bent elbows and throwing it at Finn's feet and then moved to remove his shirt in a similar way before returning her lips to his and devouring them, Finn swiftly undoing the buckle on her bra with expert skill./p  
p style="margin-top: 5px; margin-bottom: 5px; font-family: cambria; text-align: justify;"Rae moved from her position on Finn's lap and instead straddled him, her fervent kisses slowly moving down to his neck and collarbone, and then to his chest. All the while Finn trying to keep his moans to a minimum, because he certainly didn't want to be the one to get them caught. Rae's kisses travelled further down Finn's stomach before they reached the waistband of his pants, where she teased him with a little lick. Slowly, she unbuckled his belt and in one swift flick, she pulled both his jeans and underpants down to reveal one of her favourite sights, Finn's big and throbbing cock. Finn didn't even register lifting his hips up to help her. There wasn't enough room for them to completely come off, so they hung around his ankles, they knew this would have to do./p  
p style="margin-top: 5px; margin-bottom: 5px; font-family: cambria; text-align: justify;"Rae bent her head down and her beautiful mouth enveloped the head of Finn's dick with force. She sensually sucked around the sensitive area; eliciting keening whines form the lips of her beautiful boyfriend. Finn didn't have a 'places to get a blow job list' but if he did, this would be on it. With that thought in mind, he pulled Rae's head up because he didn't want to finish like this, he wanted to do what he had came here intending to do. He was too worried they would get caught before they could if she kept going the way she was going./p  
p style="margin-top: 5px; margin-bottom: 5px; font-family: cambria; text-align: justify;"Finn struggled with the button on Rae's skirt, his hands still shaking from the feeling of her mouth on him. Once getting it undone, he simply pawed at the lining of her tights, asking without words for her to pull them down for him because he couldn't. Rae smiled at him, relishing in the thought that she could still make a man this perfect so weak at the knees. She slowly pulled them down to tease him even more, until he grunted, urging her to hurry up./p  
p style="margin-top: 5px; margin-bottom: 5px; font-family: cambria; text-align: justify;""Alright, Mr Impatient." she chided when she finished pulling them down, once again leaving them at her feet because of the lack of space. There wasn't much other way to do this, so Rae gently lowered herself down onto Finn's hard aching shaft that was dripping with pre-cum. This time Rae was the one trying to supress a moan. She gently bounced up and down in a steady rhythm clenching around Finn's mirth. As the pace increased, the moans and gasps began to get louder, and Rae had to bury her head in Finn's shoulder so as to stop herself from screaming./p  
p style="margin-top: 5px; margin-bottom: 5px; font-family: cambria; text-align: justify;""Rae, I'm gonna, I'm gonna"/p  
p style="margin-top: 5px; margin-bottom: 5px; font-family: cambria; text-align: justify;""No, no, not yet" Rae urged Finn to hold it in just a little bit longer because she was so close. A few more rhythmic bounces and her body shuddered in climax, biting down hard on Finn's shoulder, successfully containing her screams of pleasure. Finn followed shortly after with a groan of her name, mixed with the pleasure of her warmth and the pain of her teeth on his arm./p  
p style="margin-top: 5px; margin-bottom: 5px; font-family: cambria; text-align: justify;"Rae rolled of Finn, fitting herself into the tiny gap between him and the wall, still half sitting on his lap. The pair both gasping for breath as they came down from their orgasms. "That. Was. The. Best. Sex. Ever" Finn admitted punctuating each word with a deep breath of exhaustion. Rae cheekily smiled at him in agreement, for once being glad that she was nosy. When she had first read this location on Finn's list, it had stuck out because she had assumed the tight space and fear of being caught would make for some fun times, and she had been right./p  
p style="margin-top: 5px; margin-bottom: 5px; font-family: cambria; text-align: justify;"Rae began to put her clothes back on so they could leave, when Finn pulled her back, asking her if they could stay a little longer. Rae agreed, pulling of her leggings and skirt properly and Finn doing the same. She reached into the pocket of her skirt to pull out a page from Finn's list book and a small pen./p  
p style="margin-top: 5px; margin-bottom: 5px; font-family: cambria; text-align: justify;""Check" he smiled as he took it from her crossing off 'in the windmill at mini-golf'/p  
p style="margin-top: 5px; margin-bottom: 5px; font-family: cambria; text-align: justify;""But were in the princess castle" Rae argued./p  
p style="margin-top: 5px; margin-bottom: 5px; font-family: cambria; text-align: justify;""Yeah I thought about that and decided that my girl deserves a castle more than a stinkin' windmill"/p  
p style="margin-top: 5px; margin-bottom: 5px; font-family: cambria; text-align: justify;"Rae smiled in response, leaning into Finn, cuddling into his side, satisfied with the night's escapades. They made sure they got out before morning came so they wouldn't have golf balls flying at their bare flesh when they woke up and as they were climbing back through the jagged hole in the wire fence, Rae asked Finn what was next on The List. /p  
p style="margin-top: 5px; margin-bottom: 5px; font-family: cambria; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin-top: 5px; margin-bottom: 5px; font-family: cambria; text-align: justify;"strongThanks for reading. Review if you want, or not, whatever floats your boat/strong/p 


End file.
